


Take It From Me

by nerdy-flower (baconnegg)



Series: Scenes from a Sunny Winter Town [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A Valentine's Day fic in the middle of the summer? Sure why not!, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Questioning, Slow Build, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day, lots of talking, set in Canada but you can't tell except that it's cold as balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconnegg/pseuds/nerdy-flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp is cranky because he's single on Valentine's Day again. Sanji tries to cheer him up with a movie night. A bottle of wine gets uncorked and so do a lot of repressed emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It From Me

The Straw Hat Household (as Luffy christened it) was never quiet. No matter the time of day, there was something being made, broken, fixed, discussed, played, cooked, fought over, or celebrated. From the rafters to the probably-definitely haunted basement, the lovingly and continuously renovated Queen Anne mansion-turned-creaky student flophouse was filled with the noise and life of their growing chosen family. 

Except, apparently, on Valentine’s Day. 

Usopp can nearly hear his heartbeat beneath the hum of the heater vent at his feet. His third year living with all his friends and he doesn’t ever remember it being this quiet. 

Luffy was surprising Zoro with a hotel room for the night (a plan Luffy had relished explaining to Usopp, loudly, on a crowded bus. Particularly the bit about the in-room sex toy vending machine.). Nami and Vivi had invited Robin and Franky on some kind of double-date ski trip up at a mountain resort owned by Vivi’s family. Chopper was getting an early start on studying for midterms at the library before putting in some late internship hours at the hospital. Brook had landed a well-paying gig at a wedding and likely wouldn’t be home until the sun was nearly up. Even Sunny, their beloved Chow Chow house mascot, was napping in snuffly silence and would likely remain so subdued until Franky returned. 

Usopp sighs as he boots up his drawing tablet. He feels bored, bored, bored, and it’s barely past four. He’s done all the homework he can do, finished his laundry, and none of his favourite series have released any new chapters or episodes yet. Going out alone anywhere on the most lovey-dovey day of the year is a complete non-starter. Drawing might soothe his malaise temporarily. Maybe he could even do a stream for his followers. Had he drawn his DND OC too many times this month? Maybe he could take requests, provided they stayed PG-13. No repeats of his last stream. 

A rap on his door startles him from his daze. He squawks something resembling “Come in!” and Sanji enters, blonde hair still damp from the shower. “Hey, I’m heading out to the market. What did you want for dinner?” 

“Oh, I was just gonna throw something together, I figured you’d be getting ready to leave soon.” Usopp turns back around and opens a blank file. What to draw for a warm-up? Maybe if he went looking for some reference poses first- 

“Leave for where? Section B is supervising the juniors this weekend.” Sanji spent many a weekend and evening at the culinary program’s restaurant. It was a paying work-study position, though he didn’t enjoy it quite as much as returning to the Baratie on winter and summer breaks. 

“I figured you’d be out trying to woo some lovely lady into being your Valentine.” 

“Pft, I’m not stupid.” Sanji gives Usopp’s chair a sharp kick when he snickers, coming around to sit on the bed a moment. “Every place worth going is filled to the brim with happy couples, and all available women are staying in tonight to avoid it. Can’t blame them. Damned annoying to be surrounded by reminders of how single you are.” 

“Tell me about it.” Usopp replies flatly, eyes glued to his screen. Maybe a merperson for a warmup, that’d be fun. 

Sanji frowns at him and pops a cigarette in his mouth. “What’s got you all pissed off?” 

“M’not, just a little down, I guess.” Usopp rests his chin in his hand and purses his lips. “Like you said, if you’re not in a relationship, today’s just one big reminder of that.” 

“That’s no reason to get all depressed and shit. I bet you we’ll both have dates next year!” Sanji’s grin is infectious as always, and Usopp has to smile faintly back. 

“You’re awfully optimistic.” 

Sanji shrugs, switching his cigarette to the other side of his mouth and speaking with the confidence of an aged professor. “Everyone has their special someone out there. It’s just a matter of finding them.” 

“And everyone else in this house has found theirs already.” Usopp snaps his mouth shut, realizing how mean-spirited he sounds. “Jeez, I didn’t mean it to come out that way. I’m happy for everybody, just- you know. It’s so quiet in here today, and there’s nothing to do in town, and I don’t feel like just sitting here and eating chips all night. I’ve been going stir-crazy all day, that’s all.” 

“You should’ve said so earlier.” Sanji, thankfully, sounds surprised rather than annoyed. “We can have a guy’s night. I’ll make something really good for dinner, we’ll watch movies, maybe make a coffee run. We’ll forget all about the shitty holiday!” 

“That sounds like a date. Do I get roses too?” Usopp laughs when Sanji stands up and yanks Usopp’s beanie over his face. Sanji’s distaste for any implications that he’s less than completely straight a little discomforting, but also highly exploitable for teasing. He wouldn’t be offering to hang out with Usopp or living here if he was actually prejudiced, or so Usopp tells himself. 

“Just for that, I’m stuffing mushrooms in everything.” Sanji releases him with a half-shove, sending Usopp rolling towards his closet as he heads for the door. 

Usopp flails to stop his chair and half-feigns disgust, knowing Sanji wouldn’t really be that cruel. Probably. “Don’t you dare!” 

Sanji lights his cigarette in the hallway and flashes him a grin. “Back in a bit, Longnose.” 

*** 

Sanji returns covered in sleet, a half-smoked cigarette still frozen to the corner of his lips as he shuffles into the kitchen and drops the dripping bags of fresh food. “Damn this winter straight to hell! When’s spring coming?” 

“About a week before summer, usually.” Usopp jokes before Sanji tosses his wet coat at him. 

“Dinner’ll be ready in an hour and a half.” Sanji hangs his gloves and scarf over a heating vent in the corner of the roomy kitchen. “You can pick the movies, but I reserve veto rights.” 

“I’m not your scullery maid, you know.” Usopp tuts, though it falls on deaf ears as Sanji rolls up his sleeves and starts his prep work. Nothing short of an apocalypse could keep him from cooking. 

Usopp returns Sanji’s coat to the closet and retrieves his own to take Sunny for a brief, frigid walk around the empty lot next door. On returning, he fishes a few promising films out of their grossly disorganized communal DVD shelf, grabs some dry overalls, and enjoys a long, hot shower. By the time Sanji calls him down for dinner the whole house is thick with delicious smells, and Usopp is absolutely famished. 

“Bon appetit!” Sanji gestures to the cleared off coffee table, now fully set for a dinner that smells good enough to make Usopp drool. “The market had some specials on, so I decided to try a recipe that I haven’t made in a couple years. Let me know what you think and I might make it on a night where everyone’s home.” 

“I didn’t expect you to go to this much trouble,” Usopp plops himself down and takes a closer look at his plate. Five palm-sized breaded loaves, drenched in white sauce, most likely fish given both their preferences and the scent. “What are they?” 

“Quenelles de brochet, they’re a beginner-level dish.” Sanji dismissingly waves his hand and sits down beside him. “They’re really rich, so I didn’t bother with an appetizer. Dessert is in the freezer whenever you want it.” 

“Oh my god, they taste amazing!” Usopp savours the taste of his favourite fish, completely in taste bud heaven for a blessed moment, though it burns his mouth a little. Sanji grins appreciatively, his face almost glowing, and Usopp savours that too, until Sanji starts uncorking a bottle of wine. “Woah, that looks expensive. Shouldn’t you save it for a special occasion?”

“If you save things for special occasions, you’ll never get to enjoy them. One of the geezer’s many tokens of advice.” Sanji smiles, carefully extracting the cork and pouring two glasses, probably retrieved from secret storage in his room. They’d never survive the usual chaos of their mealtime rushes. He hands one off to Usopp and holds his up in a toast. “To our romantic futures?” 

“To not giving into dating websites until next year.” They clink their glasses with only slightly cynical laughter, and Usopp puts _Jaws_ in the DVD player before he starts devouring the allegedly simple dish again. 

They eat in comfortable silence, leaning over to avoid getting crumbs on their laps and sipping at the wine. Sanji laughs when Usopp audibly chomps down on his fork as the shark lurches out of the water. “Don’t tell me this actually scares you, it’s so predictable!” 

“It has good suspense!” Usopp massages the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Damn it, no more eating during jumpscares. “You pick the next movie if you’re so underwhelmed by good cinema.” 

“Pft, yeah right, the shark looks like a shitty pool toy. Nothing suspenseful about that.” Sanji laughs and starts clearing their dishes away. Usopp insists on being the one to put them in the dishwasher, since he’s yet to contribute anything besides whining. 

By the time the movie wraps up, Sanji’s sitting on a low bookshelf, smoking beside the half-open window. The on-and-off sleet has subsided, and the cold that makes its way to Usopp’s side of the room is mitigated by a crocheted blanket of indeterminate origin pulled off the back of the couch. Sunny’s made her bed on one of the nearby mismatched armchairs and is kicking, presumably in pursuit of a dream-rabbit.

“I forgot how decent the climax was,” Sanji sounds somewhat impressed as he stubs his cigarette out in an ashtray and shuts the window. “You ready for dessert?” 

Dessert turns out to be orange sorbet, a proper single-on-Valentine’s-Day dish if there ever was one. The wine goes down nicely with it, partly because Usopp is on his third glass already. Maybe fourth. He’s not counting. He’s enjoying the evening and the warm, solid presence of Sanji at his side. 

A laugh puffs out of Usopp’s chest when Sanji ends up putting in _The Last Unicorn_. “Hey, it’s a classic! And besides, it’s not like our selection is that great. Half these cases are empty and Luffy stole my goddamn HDMI cable again.” 

“I’m not really laughing at the choice,” Usopp chuckles as Sanji angrily fidgets with the buttons on the remote. “It’s just that this was one of my mom’s favourites.” 

Sanji’s temper cools instantly. He glances at Usopp to gauge his reaction. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, I used to watch it with her all the time.” Usopp smiles and takes another crunchy, citrusy bite of the sorbet. Sanji’s right to be wary, not all parts of Usopp’s childhood were cheerful. But any memories of his mom, no matter how simple, are treasures to him. “She’d always let me hide my face in her blankets during the scary parts, even though I’d seen them a million times. She used to read the book to me, too. We wore the spine off that thing by the time I was in Grade One.” 

“Your mom sounds wonderful.” Sanji smiles around his own mouthful, his eye going all soft as the opening song starts to play. 

The warm feeling inside Usopp swells and spreads to his cheeks. “Yeah, she was the very best.” 

They watch the film play out, quoting along to a few especially memorable parts and laughing at the weirder scenes. At some point, Sanji’s arm ends up behind Usopp, resting on the back of the couch. Usopp pretends not to notice it. Together, they polish off the Chardonnay. 

“I was always so glad that Molly and the wizard guy got together.” Usopp rubs his thumb over the stem of his glass as the credits roll. 

“Yeah, she had a pretty shit life before.” Sanji sets his own glass down, his other arm still remaining in the vicinity of Usopp’s shoulders. “You wanna watch something else?” 

“Mmm, sure. Something with less romance this time though.” 

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re still bitter.” 

“I’m not bitter!” Usopp pulls the blanket tighter around himself. “I just thought the point of this guys’ night thing was to avoid watching people make out.” 

Sanji gives him the sad smile, and that does not help, at all. He ruffles Usopp’s mass of curls in a way that should be annoying. “Hey, you’ll find somebody someday. Some perfect guy is out there just waiting to sweep you off your feet, you just have to stop pouting and find him.” 

“Of course I will! I’ll leave a string of broken hearts behind me, because no single lover will be able to keep me satisfied!” The DVD menu music plink-plonks in the background as Sanji studies him. “Oh c’mon, aren’t I entitled to be a little grouchy today? I’m surprised you aren’t!” 

Sanji scowls. “It’s just a shitty holiday. Do you want me to feel bad about myself?” 

“No! You’ll find a girlfriend soon.” Usopp lets his eyes wander over Sanji’s long, limber body, covered in finely pressed black trousers and a dark blue button-up even though he’s barely left the house today. Not to mention that jawline. Was chiseled still a thing people said unironically? “You’re exactly what someone would want.” 

“And you’re not?” Sanji turns to face him straight on and sounds almost hurt. 

“I mean I don’t think I’m a toad or anything. I just know I’m not a top pick for a lot of reasons.” Usopp adjusts his beanie, moving some escaped curls behind his ears. “Not all of them superficial, either. I’m trying to get better- to be better, and if someone does finally come along in the future, I’ll be ready for them.” 

“You’re fine just the way you are right now! Self-improvement is fine, but you don’t have to wait for no damn reason.” Sanji has him by the shoulders now, and Usopp’s arms are a little trapped in the blanket or he’d try to back away. Their faces are getting close together and he keeps looking at Sanji’s lips and that is bad, very bad. Down that path lies only madness and copious sexual frustration. Of course his hot, single, male roommate had to be as straight as a pin. That’s just Usopp’s luck. He accepted it two years ago, but the smell of Sanji’s cologne is making it difficult right now. 

“Christ, I’m not depressed or anything! Why are you so upset?” 

“Because after all this time, you still don’t get it.” Sanji’s jaw locks up like it does when he’s about to start a fight with some catcalling idiot at the bar. “You sit there and put yourself down and won’t believe it when we say you matter to us! And if you’re not gonna believe your friends, why would you believe someone when they try to tell you they’re in love with you?” 

Usopp has had enough. He wants his three-desk wide room and his good headphones and a lot more personal space than he has right now. “I didn’t want to start some big discussion about my self-esteem. I’m sorry if my moping ruined your night, but I’m fine, so just leave me alone!”

“Usopp,” Sanji forces the edge out of his voice and sounds soft. Like when he’s cooing at Robin, Nami, and Vivi. That’s so much worse. “Look, I didn’t mean to piss you off. But after what happened last winter-“ 

“I thought we had a house agreement not to talk about that anymore.” Usopp looks away, his throat tightening at the involuntary memories of when he’d left- no, fled, like a coward over a stupid argument that he started- 

“I know, but I know it still bothers you. I know you still think we look at you differently.” Usopp can see Sanji’s throat bob as he swallows and can nearly taste the alcohol on his breath. “You do believe it now, don’t you? That you matter just as much as the rest of us?” 

Usopp feels like he’s swallowed a billiard ball. He almost meets Sanji’s eyes and winces at his own voice. “I-I’m trying to.” 

A heartbeat of silence passes, and then Usopp feels the brush of lips against his own. 

Wait. 

Sanji is kissing him. 

He is one hundred percent awake and not dreaming and Sanji is kissing him. His lips are a little chapped, but so warm and how is this even happening right now. 

Usopp, his brain defaulting on a better response, kisses back. Pushes into it just enough to add more pressure, and suddenly Sanji’s lips are gone. His hands are off Usopp’s shoulders and his eyes are wide beneath his bangs. “I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Wait, Sanji-“ 

“Fuck, I really shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.” Sanji stands up, raking his hands through his hair. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t, I can’t-“ 

“Sanji!” Usopp extracts himself from his blanket nest on the couch, a little less steady on his feet than he’d like to be. It stings when Sanji flinches at the touch of a hand on his shoulder, but he’s not about to let his friend slam headfirst into a panic attack. “Why are you so upset? Why did you kiss me?” 

Sanji looks like a lost child in a mall. Maybe it’s unfair to put those questions together, but they both require immediate answers. “I wanted to, but I-I shouldn’t have. I’ve fucked everything up, I’m sorry.” 

“But why- no, wait. Hold on.” Usopp pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes for a second. “We need to go outside. You need a smoke, and we both need cold air to sober up for this.” 

A smidge of tension seems to leach from Sanji’s body. “That’s- a damn good idea, actually.” 

Bundled up to their necks on the back porch, they watch an oblivious Sunny romp around in the snow as they both coerce themselves to stop trembling. Not an easy task on an overcast winter night. Even their own porch light seems dim and unhelpful. 

“So,” Usopp forces himself to speak first. “What was that all about?” 

Sanji takes a deep drag and sighs in a cloud of smoke. “I’ve…wanted to do that for a while and something about the way you looked- it happened before I could stop myself. I’m so fucking sorry, taking advantage of you like that was a really shitty thing to do.” 

“You didn’t take advantage of me!” Usopp insists, feeling especially little patience for Sanji’s chivalry. The porch feels claustrophobic and the plastic sound of their coats brushing against each other is like radio static. “Some advance warning and less booze would have been nice, but I-I didn’t mind you kissing me.” 

Usopp feels heat bloom over his cheeks and nose, pushing away the stinging cold. They both watch Sunny push herself in circles on a flat patch of snow for a few quiet moments. “I can’t be that for you, Usopp. I’m sorry.” 

“Why not?” Usopp finally turns to look at him and sees the goddamn kicked puppy expression again. “You kiss me, tell me you’ve wanted to for a while, and then act like you committed a crime! What is even going on with you right now?” 

The embers of Sanji’s cigarette burn bright red. “I can’t be that way, okay? I just can’t!” 

Usopp tries to reel in his anger, tuck it away next to the headache building in his temples. “Would Zeff not be accepting? Is that why?” 

“No, I mean, the geezer doesn’t give much of a shit about how people are.” Sanji breathes out another big cloud of smoke and steaming breath. “I’m just- not supposed to be that way.” 

“Why not?” It’s Usopp’s turn to be the soft, cajoling one. Except he sucks at it and he’d rather be anywhere but in this situation right now. “It’s not like liking guys, or just _a_ guy, will change anything about you.” 

“Yes, it will.” Sunny comes bounding up and Sanji clamps his cigarette between his teeth as he bends to pull clumps of snow off her thick fur. “I’m supposed to find a beautiful woman who’s a perfect match for me, someone I can make a home and a family with. Giving up on that would be like giving up on opening my own restaurant. I’d be letting myself down.” 

“Do you think Nami’s a let-down?” Usopp opens the door to let Sunny in, not much caring about the trail of water droplets she leaves in her wake. Hurt bubbles beneath his voice. “Do you think I am?”

“No, goddammit! I don’t think that about any of you! I never would!” Sanji drops his cigarette and grinds it into ash with his heel. “This is just about me! I didn’t want- If I just hadn’t kissed you- fuck. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

Usopp sighs and holds the door open. “C’mon, we’re heating the outside.” 

They ditch their coats and Sanji follows Usopp into the kitchen as he starts making tea. The kettle is starting to boil when Sanji speaks from his hunched position at the breakfast nook. “I know I’ve really hurt you, I’m sorry. I meant to keep all this shit inside. I didn’t think a little liquor could get it out of me so easily.” 

“How long have you been, um, attracted to me?” Usopp fixes his eyes on the mugs as he fills them with water. 

“A while. It took so long to be even slightly honest with myself, I’m not completely sure, but…more than a year.” Sanji humbly accepts the cup that is passed to him and blows on it while Usopp fills his own with milk and sugar. “Definitely before we all parted ways last summer. And then you had to go and do all that gym shit.” Sanji smiles thinly and flaps a hand at Usopp’s broader, stronger frame. “Really didn’t help things.” 

Usopp blushes down to his bellybutton, or at least that’s what it feels like. He slurps his tea too loudly and tries to think of something meaningful to say. 

“Plus, rooming with those damn drag queens, I basically spent four months with my fingers in my ears going ‘lalalalala.’” Sanji snorts and scratches at the five o’clock shadow forming on his neck. Usopp tries to forget how the scrape of his mustache felt against his upper lip. “I tried to convince myself that it was- I dunno, a phase. Mistaking friendship for something else. Just had to spend some time with more lovely ladies and I’d be right back to my old self. But it wasn’t that simple.” 

“Well, being bi or whatever and being your usual self don’t have to be incompatible.” Usopp purses his lips, cradling the warm mug in both hands. “Is it possible that you’re letting yourself be attracted to me because I’m, I dunno, a safer version of a guy?” 

“The hell does that mean?” 

“Well, if it’s that you see attraction to men as a threat to your identity,” Usopp rubs the back of his neck. This is why he didn’t drink before writing papers. “Then I’m less intimidating to think about that way than say, Zoro or Ace or Law.” 

“No, fuck no!” Sanji spills some tea on the table and frantically wipes it away with a nearby dishrag. “That is not why! Why the hell would you even think that?” 

“Sorry if I’m trying to rationalize all this!” Usopp folds his arms tight against himself and looks away. “You’re the one who’s being all ‘Oh, it’s okay if you guys are that way, but _I_ can’t be like you!’” Usopp swallows some tea to clear the bile out of his throat. “Stuff like that is why I didn’t come out to you guys until this year. I was so afraid you wouldn’t see me the same way, and this is just proving me right.” 

“Usopp,” Sanji’s voice has a ragged quality to it as he stares at his friend with pleading eyes. “I don’t see you any different, I swear. You’re as much a man to me as all of those guys. But I’m not attracted to you just because you’re a man, I like you because…” Sanji quickly stands and flips on the ventilation fan above the oven, lighting a smoke and taking a harsh drag off it. “Because I think you’re talented and funny and kind. You’re not just an outlet for my repressed attraction. I honestly want you to find a guy that you deserve and not pass on him because you think you’re not good enough.” 

Usopp stares at the tense line of Sanji’s shoulders, tongue moving thickly in his mouth. “And just who is this mysterious guy? You seem to have a much clearer idea of him than I do, so tell me. Who is it I deserve?” 

“Someone who’ll treat you well, dumbass.” Sanji stays firmly facing the oven, smoke spiralling in front of him and disappearing into the metal hood. “A good, smart, romantic guy who will listen to you, hold your hand in public, take you on nice dates. Someone who’ll- kiss you and hold you close at night. Who will remember your birthday and anniversaries and all your habits and preferences. Someone who’ll tell you how beautiful and loved you are every day until you believe him.”

“That-“ Usopp’s voice stutters. He’s fairly sure he can feel steam coming off every inch of his dark, tattooed skin. Sanji’s flirtatious overtures to the girls paled in comparison to that speech. “That sounds like you’ve been thinking about it for way longer than the two seconds it took you to answer.” 

“That’s the type of boyfriend I’ve always wanted to be.” Sanji shrugs, balling the fist tucked into his elbow as his ears turn hot pink. “That’s what every guy should want to be, as a partner.” 

“And what if I wanted you to be all that for me?” Usopp swallows hard and fixes his eyes on Sanji’s back. “What if I wanted to try and be all that back?” 

Sanji sighs, deep and shuddering. “I can’t do it, I just can’t.” 

“Why the hell not?” Usopp stands up, knocking the chair and startling Sanji into finally turning him back around. “Goddammit, do you have any idea how much this hurts? I’ve had a crush on you since the first time Luffy dragged you in here and made you cook us dinner! But you were so damn ga-ga over women that I knew I didn’t stand a chance, so I’ve done my best to put it away. Now you go and kiss me, then tell me you can’t be with me because of what? You’re afraid of being a little different? That’s just fucking stupid!” 

Sanji stares at him, cigarette dangling and expression blank and unreadable. Usopp drops his head and scrubs at his eyes, his throat tight with emotion. “Look, I know what that fear is like, okay? I’m well-acquainted with it. Me and that fear are practically childhood pen pals. But I can also tell you firsthand that it’s not worth hurting just so you can sit there and pretend to be normal. God,” Usopp turns and collects his cup for want of something to do with his hands. “You give me hell for not listening to everyone, and you don’t seem to have learned a damn thing from living here, you jerk.” 

Usopp moves to angrily load the dishwasher when he sees a cigarette being flicked into the sink before two strong arms wrap tightly around his waist from behind. They don’t pull or push, they just hold on and shake ever so slightly. “Sanji? Hey, I’m sorry for snapping but-“ 

“Don’t be.” Sanji’s voice is a wet rasp against his neck and it makes him shiver. “I think it’s what I needed to hear.” 

Usopp sets his cup down and with some struggle, manages to turn around and embrace his strong, proud friend properly. Rubs a hand over his back like he’s a little kid who fell and scraped his knee. Despite his anger, the warmth and ache in his chest is undeniable as it’s always been. “You don’t need to jump into a relationship with me right away, or at all. I know it’s hard to come out, and you need time-“ 

“No, it’s alright.” He feels Sanji take a deep breath and pull him closer. “I do need to figure some things out, but…I want to be with you while I do, if you’re okay with that. We’ve both waited long enough already.” Sanji sighs. “I mean, I have no idea what the hell I’m doing, but- I want to try, even if I fuck up things further.” 

“You won’t,” Usopp says into the strong curve of Sanji’s neck, surprised by the steadiness of his own voice. “I mean, we’ll both probably fuck things up in fairly equal amounts. I don’t really know what I’m doing either, but we can make it work. We’ll take it slow and figure things out as we go along.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Sanji holds the embrace a moment longer, combing his fingers through Usopp’s long, tight curls. He pulls back, looking weary but smiling. “Sorry for acting like such a complete dumbass.” 

“Eh, I’m used to it with you.” Usopp giggles as Sanji lightly tweaks his nose. He feels dizzy, much more drunk than he had felt during their brief kiss. Every nerve in his body is alight, and his mind can’t comprehend his luck. “Could I- could we kiss again? I feel like we should make up for last time.”

Sanji blushes a deep red again, mirroring the flush on Usopp’s own cheeks. It’s so cute, one of the cutest things Usopp has ever seen. “S-sure.” 

He keeps his eyes open too long, and they both fumble a bit with their hands, but the kiss is soft and sweet and nicely angled. Sanji makes this breathy, sexy noise as they pull apart and Usopp is fairly certain he could die happy. He hadn’t even let himself imagine this for so long, and it all just happened in the blink of an eye. 

“You know, Usopp,” Sanji takes his hand and squeezes it, gifting him with the sweetest smile. The one that crinkles the corners of his eyes and warms all the cold places inside Usopp’s heart. “I think you might be the bravest man I’ve ever met.” 

Usopp smiles, and for a little while at least, decides to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> First One Piece fic! I've been in the fandom for less than a year, but I adore it here, and it's brought me back to fic writing after several years. This AU has been kicking around in my head for a little while, and I hope to write more for it. I opened it up with a little love for Usopp and Sanji, because Usopp's my favourite baby and Sanji needs some love after what's gone on recently in the manga. 
> 
> There's so many truly wonderful artists and fic writers in this fandom, I couldn't list all my favourite ones here (though I have to credit stripesandteeth for getting me hooked on SanUso and transpiece for providing a bounty of wonderful queer and trans headcanons for the One Piece cast, twdschaos and trashyscarface draw some of my favourite versions of the Straw Hats, but that's only naming a few!), but I have a lot of love for all of them <3! I've drawn heavy inspiration from all over the fandom (and reblogged more on my tumblr than I care to admit. Productivity, what's that?) and I hope to give back a little by making this verse. Definitely more of the rest of the crew in future fics! 
> 
> Note within a note: Being a queer lady, I've been on Sanji's side of "I can't be that way nope nope nope not me" and on Usopp's side of "I've accepted my homo side and you can too," so there's definitely shades of my own experiences in here. But I'm a cislady and I'm writing trans characters from secondary experience. I didn't want to make Usopp being trans a big focus of the story, because it's only one part of how I headcanon him in this AU. If I made a mistake, let me know, and I'll try to do better in the future! 
> 
> This is the reference photo I used when picturing the Straw Hat Household. It's a close approximation, though theirs would definitely be more decorative Usopp's room is beside the balcony and is one of the only single bedrooms in the house.: http://f.tqn.com/y/architecture/1/S/M/j/sacoijustdrawit.jpg 
> 
> I have lots of headcanons for everyone (took me a while to pick everyone's majors, but I think I've ironed them out now), though I've only written Usopp and Sanji thus far. I'd be happy to share if anyone's interested! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Title is a lyric shamelessly taken from Lauren Aquilina's "King," because I listened to it an awful lot while writing.


End file.
